Picking Up the Pieces
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: When Korra left Republic City to travel the world, she and Mako didn't part on good terms. And when she returns, he refuses to see her, even when she nearly loses her life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Legend of Korra. If I did, Mako would have broken up with Asami long ago. And then Bolin would be, "Oh my gosh! I love you!"

* * *

Korra came into the ballroom on the arm of ex- Fire Lord Zuko. The party was being held in honor of her coming back to Republic City. She had been gone for a few years, but things hadn't changed much.

After the defeat of Amon and the Equalists, the benders of the city who'd lost their bending regained their control over their element, though they'd had to remaster it. But they had made changes to the way the law ran in order to prevent another 'Amon incident' as the elders referred to it as. Non-benders still didn't have it as easy as benders, but they weren't repressed any more. And the Avatar was the reason for it.

It was a lot for such a young woman to handle, but she knew it would get easier with time. She had to make the journey to the different areas: the Earth Kingdom, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and finally the Fire Nation. That was the best, since she got to catch up with Zuko, who then escorted her back home. "For security reasons," he claimed, but Korra knew it was just because he wanted to see the city again.

The noise was deafening. Anyone who was anyone (and even many who weren't) had showed up to greet the Avatar after her long absence. She shuddered, but only Zuko noticed her discomfort. There was still nothing she liked less than the political aspect of the Avatar's role. If it was up to her, only the most important people would be there, and it would be on Air Temple Island. She would've preferred only to be with Tenzin and his family, Bolin, Lin Bei Fong, but mostly she would just want to be welcomed home by him. She sighed. He probably wasn't even there. Not after the fight they'd had right before she left.

"_You're just selfish, Korra! You literally force me to break up with Asami, but now you're telling me you're leaving? If you weren't going to be here, why'd you make me change everything in my life?"_

_Korra stood by the door across from him. She was only nineteen and had just smothered the revolution and implemented her new reforms. But now she had to make the journey everywhere else._

_With as much effort as it took to hold back her tears, Korra felt as if she would shatter. She knew if she let herself cry, it would make her look weak. She was the Avatar - she couldn't afford any such weakness. Not even with him. Especially not in the middle of a fight._

"_Because I loved you. I had since I first met you, even when you were a complete jerk to me. You know that. We would've caused a lot of people a lot of pain in order to be together, so we kept putting it off. But if I just left without saying anything, you would probably be married to her when I got back. And I loved you too much for that."_

"_Love won't fix anything. I learned that the hard way when I grew up. My parents loved each other, but they still died and left me alone to take care of Bolin!"_

"_Don't pull the 'Oh woe is me, I'm an orphan' card on me. That stopped working years ago. Who you are know may be because of that, but are you seriously willing to throw everything away just because I'll be gone for a few years?"_

_He shook his head, not because he was responding, but because he was fed up with the pigheaded girl in front of him. "Yes, I am. I won't wait for you Korra. I can't do that. I don't love you that much!"_

_The tears she'd been holding back spilled over as he said those words. Before, he would've pulled her into his arms and apologized for hurting her, that he didn't mean what he said. But he just stood there, his eyes not softening in the slightest. It was the last straw. Korra marched up to their room and packed her bag. When she marched out the door, he was still standing right where she'd left them. He didn't try to stop her._

_She hadn't seen him since._

Korra shook the memory from her mind. She had to be the perfect politician that night, and thinking about him wouldn't do her any good. It would only make her wish things were different. But they weren't and never would be.

An earth bender came up and smothered her in a giant bear hug. "Korra! You're back!" Bolin cried as he released her. "Hey, have you seen my brother yet? He said he wasn't coming, but that's ridiculous. It's the first time you've been back. He'd have to be an idiot not to see you! Unless you two plan to meet later..." Bolin nudged her in the ribs, but she merely shook her head. It shocked her though, to realize Bolin didn't know about what happened. But it made her happy to see her best friend again, even if it was masked by the depression she felt. She had expected him not to come, to not want to see her, but to go so far as to not tell his own brother... he must've hated her more than she thought.

She just smiled through the pain. "Nah, he has better things to do, right? He's probably working tonight, anyway."

Bolin just looked at her. "What do you mean? Mako only pro bends now, and we don't have a match tonight. The arena's actually closed tonight in honor of your return. Didn't he tell you this?"

Her smile kept its place. "It was hard to keep in touch. Between my Avatar duties and catching up with everyone, I didn't have much time. And besides, the messengers could rarely find me!"

His booming laughter made several heads turn. "Well, I have to be going now. There are many beautiful ladies just begging for my attention. I'll see you later, okay? And there's always room on the team for you if you decide you want to rejoin the Fire Ferrets!"

"A friend of yours, I presume." Zuko stated. Korra nodded. "But who was he talking about? He mentioned you and his brother, but you never told me about a young man."

Shrugging, she didn't respond, but instead found herself engulfed in a group of officials. Her smile never wavered, she laughed at all the times, and was just being the perfect leader. But Zuko knew better. He'd have to go find this Fire Ferret member the young man had mentioned. He had some explaining to do.

The evening dragged on for Korra, but she made sure she was always being the Avatar. Bolin had shown up once or twice more, but he always had a girl or two with him and didn't have the chance to talk. She caught up with Tenzin and Pema. Jinora had been allowed to attend and had charmed her way into some of the closest knit circles, but had left early on when there was an emergency regarding Ikki, and Meelo's sharp teeth.

It was past midnight when the guests started to leave the hall. Tenzin had invited her to stay at Air Temple Island again, but she turned down his offer. Now she was kinda regretting that decision. There was a heavy wind, and even her time in the Southern Water Tribe, and her childhood home, couldn't prepare her for the coldness she felt seeping into her bones.

But she was stubborn and was going to find a place to stay on her own.

The trek to the park took all of her remaining energy, but she managed to find shelter from some of the rain under the bridge. Normally some of the orphaned children would be there, but they'd managed to find a shelter that blocked more of the rain.

Korra tried to light a small fire in her palm to stave off the cold, but she was too exhausted to bend even the smallest lick of flame. So she sat there and drifted off to a rain-soaked sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a feather-soft bed that was unfamiliar to her. But the face above her was not. She hadn't thought about it in years, but she still recognized the owner of the Sato company.

"Asami."

The raven haired woman nodded her head. "I found you huddled under the bridge in the park this morning on my way to work. Why were you there? Surely you should've been able to find a home to stay in, a hotel at the very least." The words irritated the Avatar, but she knew Asami had no ill intentions and was only concerned for her health.

Korra was saved the problem of responding when another familiar figure walked through the door. The Fire Ferret member kissed Asami on the cheek and thanked her before standing next to the bed with his arms crossed. "Korra, why didn't you call me?"

She sighed. "Bolin, you'd left a while before with one of your fangirls. I wasn't about to bother you. Besides, I don't know your number, and I barely had enough energy to get to the bridge. It was better than nothing."

Bolin sighed. "Asami originally called Mako, but he said he had something to do and couldn't come." Korra flinched when Bolin said his name. "So she called me instead." He bent down next to the bed and stroked Korra's cheek. "I raced over here when she told me. That's what he should've done. But he didn't. Korra, is there something you're not telling me?"

There were many things she kept from Bolin, but this shouldn't be one of them. "We argued, right before I left. It wasn't pleasant. He... he said he couldn't wait for me. That he didn't love me that much."

Finally letting it out didn't feel as good as she had hoped it would. Instead, it just made her cry as she finally admitted that he would never be there for her again. When he saw her tears, Bolin pulled her into a hug and just held her. He didn't say anything - he didn't know what he could. When she finally cried herself back to sleep, Bolin set her against the pillows and shut the door behind him.

"Is she alright?" Asami asked, worry clouding her big green eyes.

"I don't know. Physically, I think so. She's just really weak. But emotionally..." he shook his head. "She's been through a lot, and she never relies on anybody. That independent streak is a trait excellent in the Avatar, but it worries the hell out of everyone else." He shrugged. "What can you do though? She's always been like this. The best we can do is wait."

Asami nodded in agreement and held the front door open for Bolin, who had just gone for his coat. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my brother. And knock some sense into that stupid head of his."

* * *

Mako was lying on his couch listening to the sounds of the birds outside his window, fighting with himself over the words the ex-fire lord had said to him.

_There was a knock on his door, and Mako reluctantly pulled himself off the couch to answer it. There stood the proud figure of the ex-fire lord Zuko._

_"You're Mako, I presume? Brother of Bolin, and captain of the Fire Ferrets?" Mako nodded mutely. "Good. I have a few things i need to discuss with you."_

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Zuko had wanted him to fix things with Korra for the good of all Republic City. But the old man didn't know anything about him or his situation with Korra. Things were far better off as they were. It was this line of reasoning he was following when Bolin burst through the door. "You're such a stupid jerk!" he yelled as he grabbed him by the collar. Bolin wasn't that much taller than Mako was, but he was scary when he was mad, and this was the most pissed off Mako had ever seen his laid back brother.

"Calm down Bo. I haven't done anything, so let me go and we can talk about whatever it is that's bothering you." Mako forced out as his face slowly started turning purple.

"Of course you haven't done anything, that's the problem!" But he released his brother anyway.

"Okay, so what is it that you're so worked about, Bolin?" Mako rubbed his neck to get the blood flow going again.

"Korra."

"Oh."

"Damn it Mako! She needed you, and you're too much of a stuck up jerk who's too focused on the past to help her!" Bolin flexed his hand to avoid earth bending his brother into the wall. That wouldn't do anyone any good.

"So what? What do you want me to do about it? Go rushing to her side and stand there like an idiot until she wakes up? And then what? Wait for her to kill me four different times? No thank you!"

"She almost died Mako! And you're worried about your stupid pride? If Asami hadn't found her, who knows what would've happened?"

All of Mako's arguments flew out the window. "She what?"

"Yeah, didn't Asami tell you? She found Korra curled up under the bridge after last night's storm, nearly half frozen. You know what it's like to stay there in the middle of a downpour. I'm sure you remember when we were kids. It wasn't easy for me, and you were using your body to shield me from the worst of the rain."

Mako shook his head. "It doesn't change anything."

Bolin threw up his hands in exasperation. "I give up. You're on your own, Mako. But you should know this - she hasn't stopped caring about you. And she can't even hear your name without flinching. You should go talk to her." He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Mako alone to hear his footsteps echo down the stairs.

* * *

Korra continued to sleep through the day and into most of the night. It was worrying both Asami and Bolin, neither of which left her side for more than a moment.

When she finally woke up, the moon was at its highest point in the sky and Bolin and Asami were curled up together on the floor. _At least they're happy._

There was a light tapping on the window, which drew her attention to the soaked fire bender on the branch of a tree. When he saw she'd noticed him, Mako gestured to the window and she nodded, far too weak to get up and open it for him. He pulled himself inside and crossed the floor to her bedside.

The sight of him made her heart throb in pain. In the few years since she'd seen him, nothing had really changed. His face had gotten a little thinner, perhaps, and he held himself a little more proudly, but that was it.

"I need to talk to you," his whispered voice betrayed the anxiety he felt, but also his relief at finding her to be alright. Conscious, at least.

Korra turned her head to the side and said nothing. What could she say? He'd made it pretty clear how he felt when they'd parted, and seeing him now made her relive all those painful memories.

"Please. Bolin came to talk to me this afternoon." Korra froze. She'd said something she probably shouldn't have. "I just...I just need to talk to you."

She threw the covers over her head. "Go away. I don't want to see you."

"I guess I deserved that. But if you didn't want to see me, why did you let me come in?"

He had her there. She was just so happy to see him after so long that she'd briefly forgotten what he'd said. But it came crashing down on her once she actually looked at him.

Korra's let down her defenses a few years ago, when she'd first fallen in love with him, but that changed. But she couldn't resist him for long. She pulled back the covers and held up her arms. Their time apart hadn't changed how well he knew her, and he carried her bridal style into a room a couple doors down.

He placed her in a chair near the window. "Okay, so what is it? What is so incredibly important that you had to drag me out of bed in the middle of the night?"

Mako's golden eyes seemed to burn a hole in the wall. He took a deep breath and leaned down close to her. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't move on. Even when I was with someone else, all I could think about was you. Your hair, your beauty, your smile. I still love. I couldn't ever stop."

The small space between them was closed by Mako as he placed his lips on hers, gently pressing them together. But she didn't respond to his kiss... She just couldn't do it. Korra brought her arms up in between them and pushed him away. Her strength still hadn't returned, but he got her point. He straightened up and took a step back.

"Why?"

Korra averted her eyes and refused to speak.

"Is it because of what I said? I don't mean, I really don't."

"You should've thought of that before you said it." She whispered, still keeping her head turned to the side.

"I tried to mean it, I really did. I thought it was best for both of us. I didn't want you to be held back by me when you were out there. And I wasn't sure if I could stand being away from you that long."

All she did was laugh. "I wanted you to come with me, you know. But you didn't give me the chance." She stood up angrily, but her strength failed her. Mako held out her arms to catch her, but she chose instead to fall to the ground. "I don't want your help," she spat out, and he placed his arms back at his sides in defeat.

"I would've gone. I didn't want to part from you."

"Then why did you let me walk away like that? Things might've been different. We can't go back."

Mako took a deep breath in. "Honestly? I was scared. I cared for you so much. I'd never loved anyone like I loved you. I was afraid that if I went after you, you would reject me after the things I'd said."

"That wouldn't have happened. I loved you too much." Korra knew she was showing weakness, but it didn't matter. It was Mako. And as much as she wanted to be able to just stop loving him, she couldn't. She wanted him with her. His words were slowly causing her walls to come down.

He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist, but instead was comforted by his warmth. "I love you. I really do." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more, but this time she didn't resist.

* * *

Asami woke up first and untangled herself from the still snoring Bolin. It was her scream that woke up Bolin. "What is it? Why are you screaming so early in the morning?

"Korra's gone!" Bolin jumped up and followed Asami out of the room.

They split up to search the hallway and all the doors in between. Asami sighed in relief, but giggled when she opened the last door. There was Mako, with Korra on his chest, both sleeping peacefully.

She closed the door and decided to let them sleep a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating everything sooner. It was a hectic weekend (and an amazing one!) so everything's been delayed about a week. So for those of you who follow either For What It's Worth or That's Not My Name, I'm (we're) working on them as fast as possible, so please be patient!

Anyways, I still don't own Legend of Korra…

* * *

"You stupid jerk! Last night you said you loved me! Excuse me if I thought that _meant_ something!"

Mako sighed and stared at the ground. He knew better than to argue with the Avatar when she was like this. A couple years hadn't changed that in the least.

Korra continued to spout insults at Mako, who had tuned her out while staring at the lovely wood flooring in Asami's mansion. It was getting rather tiresome, actually. She'd been going on for quite some time. "- and because of your pigheadedness you refuse to actually admit that might still want to be with me!" Apparently it was time to start listening again.

"I told you I loved you already! What more do you want from me?" he yelled, shocking her, and waking up the couple in the room next door. Asami and Bolin woke up and stretched, wondering what they could possibly be screaming about so early in the morning. When she'd found them a few hours earlier, they seemed happy together, but apparently things had changed.

"You also kissed me! But this morning, instead of a 'Hey gorgeous, did you sleep well?' you took one look at me and pushed me to the other side room!"

"I'm not Bolin! Did I ever, in the couple of years that you'd been on the Fire Ferrets, call you gorgeous? Hell no! I just don't do that!"

Korra just looked at him for a moment, and his sudden anger was starting to dissipate. His 'cool under fire' technique was showing in his personal life again. "But what if I want you to?"

And just like that his anger was back. "What part of I just don't do that, can't you understand! Yeah, you're the Avatar, I get that, but it doesn't mean I have to bend to your every whim!"

Bolin stepped cautiously into the room. So far, they had been courteous enough not to set Asami's house on fire, but Bolin didn't know how long that would last. "Um, hey guys. Did you hear about the one with the fire ferret-?"

"I don't care!" they yelled in unison, and immediately went back to their argument.

"You just up and left for three years! How am I supposed to welcome you back? With a hug and a kiss, saying how much I missed you?"

"Well, you pretty much did, Lover Boy. You know, I'm starting to regret coming back to Republic City. There's no one here I need." It was a low blow, and she knew it. "I'm leaving. Thanks for your help, Asami," she said as she stormed out of the room. Distantly, they heard the front door slam. Both Asami and Bolin turned to look at Mako.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot." They nodded. There was nothing for them to say. He grabbed his father's scarf and walked out after her.

"Ah, young love," Bolin whispered into Asami's ear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, it was nice knowing Mako. Do you think we should make arrangements at the funeral parlor?"

"Not yet. I'm still really tired. Want to go back to bed?" Bolin nodded, and she tugged on his hand toward their room.

* * *

Korra was halfway to the park before she finally let herself cry. She'd let her walls down once more for the same man, and she thought they'd _finally _be happy together. But she'd been wrong. There was nothing left for her there, not with him. He'd made that perfectly clear.

Her body trembled in exhaustion. She hadn't run that far, but fighting with Mako had sapped what little energy she'd regained from her sleep the night before. With him beside her...

She shook her head to banish those thoughts as she sank to the ground. The hard, cold bricks of the alley did nothing to comfort her. They were so unlike the snow covered mounds of home, nor the blistering heat of the Fire Nation. They weren't even like the hardy clay blocks of Omashu. No, Republic City was an entity all its own. And she didn't belong there anymore.

With her mind made up, Korra staggered to her feet and made her way to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Mako raced through the city streets he'd always known. The buildings of downtown flashed by as his lungs screamed for relief, but he pushed on. There was nothing more important than her.

He'd been a fool, plain and simple. Once again, he'd been afraid of commitment, and flipped when he realized what he'd done. And he'd taken out on her. But to be fair, she had _totally _overreacted…

Even with Asami he'd been reserved, never letting her get close. He just put on an act for everyone, including himself. The thought of his parents always came to mind when he thought about Asami. He'd wanted what his parents had had so badly, that same loving commitment and support, that he'd fooled himself into thinking he loved Asami. She was safe and it was easy to be with her. They made great friends.

But with Korra...there was just this spark. She was far too stubborn to be like Asami, and her fiery attitude clashed with his calm exterior so often he knew their relationship wouldn't be the same. But as he started getting closer to her, he realized that didn't matter. No matter how much they fought, they'd always reconcile and get back on their feet.

And then she left him.

The gaping hole her absence had caused was still there, aching at the edges. Mako had finally admitted to her the previous night what he felt, and assumed everything was good, even if it needed some work. But when morning came, he'd forgotten. Forgotten all he'd felt, everything he'd had, but most of all, the something he'd become. In that one moment, he turned his back on everything he'd worked so hard for. And all because of a simple mistake.

He cursed himself as his legs buckled beneath him and his lungs gasped with the much needed air. But he had no time to rest. He had to find her. The only question was, where was she?

"Tickets! Come buy your tickets here folks! Air Bender Island waits for no man! See the beautiful island where Avatar Aang made his home, and where his family still lives today. And after, a bonus trip to Memorial Island. Yes, folks, you heard that right. Two for the price of one! Come buy your tickets on this luxury cruise now, for just fifty yuans!"

Mako knew where she was.

* * *

Korra saddled Naga and bid farewell to the air bending family. "Are you sure you must leave, Korra? You know you have a place to stay here. My family and I will always welcome you back into our home, no matter how long it may be." Tenzin offered the young Avatar.

She shook her head. "I loved this place, I really did, and I will always look at my time here with happy memories. But I need to go. My place is in the Southern Water Tribe. My people need me there."

Tenzin shook his head. His old pupil didn't fool him for a moment. "Do your people need you, or do you need your people?" Korra didn't respond. "I understand if you need an escape. Aang would often take Appa and visit one of the Air Temples, claiming he was checking up on them. In reality, he needed the break from being the Avatar. I understand if you need one as well." He paused, took a deep breath, and then embraced the young woman. "But please come back. Eventually. You're part of our family now. And three years is far too long, you hear?"

Korra laughed and mounted Naga when Tenzin released her. "I will. It might take a while, but I will be back. Republic City will need me. Even if it's only for a couple days. It just isn't my home now." She shrugged. "If it ever was. But I need to leave. I don't want Naga swimming in the dark to the next port, and I don't want to stow away on another boat. Goodbye Tenzin."

The air bending master sighed as the polar bear dog dove into the water. He feared the girl was making a mistake, but she was the Avatar. She needed to find her own way.

* * *

The ferry ride to the island was taking far too long for Mako's taste. But he wasn't much of a swimmer, and he couldn't bend the water to help him. So it was the fastest way, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

By the time he reached the small pier, he'd nearly gone insane from anxiety. He needed to set things right, and soon. Before she decided to leave him again.

Tenzin stood at the edge of the grass, staring off into the distance. "Do you know where Korra is? Was she here? I really need to talk to her." The airbending master merely stared at the young man before him.

"I'm sorry. She left a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes? That's not bad. I can still catch up. Where'd she go?"

He sighed. "You're too late. She's heading to the Southern Water Tribe."

Mako sank to his knees. He had tried so hard, waited for so long, but nothing mattered now. He was out of options, and nothing he could do would ever be enough. If she had gone so far as to leave the city to run away from him, what would stop her from fleeing every place she's ever known?

Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder. "There's still another option. Take Oogi. He can take you to the Southern Water Tribe. Ask for Katara. She'll help you, and she knows Korra better than anyone I know. And she understands what you're going through better than anyone. She and Aang weren't the happily ever after couple the tales say they were. They had more than their fair share of problems. But they loved each other, and that's what mattered in the end."

The last ember of hope sparked in his chest. All they needed was love, after all. He laughed at himself. Never would he have thought himself capable of even thinking those words. But love changed people, and maybe he could change enough for Korra.

"Thanks Tenzin. But there's one more place I need to go before I leave."

He nodded. "I'm sure Oogi will be more than willing to take you wherever you need to go. Even if it's in town. Just be careful. Don't destroy anything too valuable."

Mako bent at the waist. "Thank you for everything, Tenzin. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

He chuckled and ruffled Mako's hair. Just bring her home, alright?"

"Will do, sir." An air acolyte came with Oogi saddled up and ready for their departure. Makp thanked Tenzin once again and received instructions on how to guide a flying bison.

With a last wave, Mako called out, "Yip yip." And they were off.

* * *

Korra was on an iceberg a couple weeks later. She and Naga were taking it slow and taking frequent breaks. Currently, they were fishing for dinner, and Korra had flashbacks of her first day in the city. It made her smile, but she felt no connection to the place.

Distantly, Korra felt a little guilty. Not only was she leaving Republic City just days after arriving, she was running away. The people needed her, and she was turning her back on them, instead going back to the Southern Water Tribe because of a _boy. _There was nothing worse in her mind.

"Come on Naga. We're almost home. Let's go." Naga quickly gobbled up the last bits of fish and jumped into the freezing waters of the South Pole.

It was only a few hours until Korra could see the small huts of her home. "We're back, girl."

As the polar bear dog swam up to the snow covered bank, Korra felt some of her stress just disappear. She jumped of Naga and ran through the snow toward the center of the tribe, where Katara would certainly be.

She threw her arms around the old water bender and began to cry. No words were needed, and Katara just patted the Avatar's back in comfort. Korra eventually told her everything that had happened during her stay in Republic City. When her story was through, Katara led her through the icy tundra and back to her hut. "There's something I think you should see."

Korra pushed back the flap and let herself into Katara's home, only to turn back around. "What the hell Katara? Why is _he_ here? And in your house?"

A frozen firebender gingerly tested the snow before stepping out of the hut. "I came here to find you, Korra."

She stalked up to Mako and pushed him into the snow so she stood over him. "And you! I left Republic City so I wouldn't have to see your face. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Katara backed away and left the two to work things out. Neither bender noticed. "Because I have a few things I have to say to you." He pushed himself off the ground and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the village.

Even though she tried to pull her hand from his grasp, Mako only held it tighter. When they were far enough away, he began too fidget.

"Just spit out whatever it is you're trying to say so you can go back to Republic City. I don't want you here."

Mako took in a deep breath to steady himself. "We've had our problems, and probably always will. But it wouldn't be any fun if we were perfect all the time. And our relationship isn't as easy as it could be. But I love you, and that's what matters. I can't imagine my life without you."

Korra finally managed to yank her hand from his. "And you think a few pretty words will help you. We went through this before. Just go back home. There's nothing for you here."

Instead of sighing in defeat and giving up like she'd expected him to, Mako knelt into the snow, soaking his furs right through. But he didn't care as he pulled out a long thin box and held it out to her. Inside was a hand carved engagement necklace. She reached out a hand and touched the silver Fire Nation symbol. "I want things to work. And I know it won't be easy, with you being the Avatar and all, but I love you. And I'm willing to put up with anything else. Will you marry me, Korra?"

She said nothing. She was too overwhelmed. But she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes and kissed him. The tension finally left her shoulders as he kissed her back. "Of course I will, City Boy."

They had a lot to work out, and it would never be easy. But they were happy together. And that was all that mattered, in the end.

* * *

Yay, it's done! And to all of you lovely readers out ther, please review. They make the fiction world go round!


End file.
